LEFT 4 DEAD THE INFECTED
by KOoKiieMONsTER
Summary: IT'S ABOUT HOW DID THE ZOMBIES GOT THEIR FORMS AND EXPLAIN HOW THEY LIVE. IT'S FUNNY, ROMANTIC*NOT THAT ROMANTIC, BUT ROMANTIC*A LITTLE DRAMA AND A LITTLE TOUCH UP TO IT. READ IT ! IT'S EXCITING...


LEFT 4 DEAD …..

I DO NOT OWN IT, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE GAME ITSELF.

BY: KOoKiieMONsTER

- -ON THE STREETS OF MERCY HOSPITAL-

I FOUND MYSELF LAYING ON THE STREETS OF MERCY HOSPITAL. BLOODY HOODIE, CLAWS ,PALE SKIN, FANGS. WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? HOW COME I'M LAYING ON THE STREET? I STOOD UP AND TRY TO REMEMBER HOW I ENDED UP LIKE THIS.

- **********FLASHBACK*********-

BEFORE THE INFECTION...

***SCHOOL***

"HEY ZAK, WAKE UP!" SAID KEVIN AS HE SMACK THE BACK OF MY NECK. I QUICKLY JUMPED UP." OUCH! YOU HAVE TO BE THAT CHILDISH?"I SAID AS I RUBBED THE SPOT HE HIT ME IN. I SAW HIM AND TODD LOOKING AT ME." ARE YOU READY OR WHAT, I DON'T GOT ALL DAY I NEED A BREAK." SAID TODD AS HE HAD A TOOTHPICK IN HIS MOUTH. HE STARED AT ME HARD. I KNEW HE WAS IMPATIENT ,BUT I HAD RUSHED TO PUT THE THINGS IN MY BOOK BAG OR TODD WOULD POUND ON ME TOO. WE LEFT THE SCHOOL BUILDING AND WAS HEADING HOME. WE LIVE RIGHT BY EACH OTHER THE 9 OF US. THE OTHER 6 WERE JUST FRIENDS AS , I TOOK OFF MY BOOK BAG AND SAT IN FRONT OF THE TV. " ARE GOING TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK INSTEAD OF WATCHING TV ?" SAID MY DAD." LATER." I REPLIED. I SIGHED AND JUST IGNORED HIM. THEN HE DID WHAT ALL PARENT DID WHEN THEY TRYING TO GET OUR ATTENTION. STEP IN FRONT OF THE TV OR JUST TURN IT OFF. HE STOOD IN FRONT OF THE TV AND LOOKED AT ME. "WHAT ? I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO , RIGHT?" I EXPLAINED. "DON'T DO IT LATER DO IT NOW." HE SAID. I RAN UP THE STAIRS AND SAT IN MY BED AND HIT STRAIGHT FOR THE TV. I HATED MY DAD HE WAS ALWAYS A DORK . HE HAD ALWAYS MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE. IT WAS ALWAYS HIS JOB TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE, BUT I'M GLAD THAT IT WASN'T WORST LIKE TODD'S.

**TODD'S POV**

I HATED MY LIFE. ALWAYS HAD, NEVER LOVE MY MOTHER OR FATHER I WISHED THEY JUST DIE. STILL, ONLY PERSON I HAD EVER LOVE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. I LOVE THE WAY HOW MY ROOM SMELLED LIKE SMOKE AND ALWAYS GET HIGH ON A MONDAY. I HAD ALWAYS WISHED FOR THE WORLD TO END SO I CAN GET IT OVER WITH, HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED KILLING MYSELF. MY DEADBEAT PARENTS WOULD ALWAYS SEND MY TO THE HOSPITAL. TRIED RUNNING AWAY I GOT CAUGHT LIKE 10 TEN THEN I GAVE UP. I GOT LOCKED UP AND MY PARENTS BAILED MY OUT. WENT TO COURT I TOLD THE JUDGE I KILLED ONE THE OFFICERS ,BUT THEY DID A LIE DETECTOR TEST ON ME AND KNEW I WAS LYING JUST TO KEEP MYSELF IN JAIL SO I CAN AWAY FROM MY PARENTS. IT DIDN'T WORK NONE OF IT. I COULDN'T GET RID OF THEM. I LIT UP A CIGARETTE AND BLEW OUT A PUFF OF SMOKE. " I WONDER WHAT THAT JERK DOING?" I SAID AS I LAID ON MY BED.

**KEVIN'S POV**

HEY, MY NAME IS KEVIN YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW. ANYWAY I'M THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. RIP , HANDSOME, STRONG FOR SURE, AND SEXY. TO ME SEXY AND HANDSOME IS 2 DIFFERENT THINGS , BUT WHEN YOU MIXED THEM TOGETHER YOU GET THIS SEXY AND HANDSOME EXPLOSION. I DONE 100 PUSH UPS, 100 JUMPING JACKS,JOGS TO MY SCHOOL AND BACK ABOUT 8 TIMES AND USE PUNKS AS MY PUNCHING BAG. KNOW RIGHT, THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL EXTREME WORKOUT. I SAT ON THE COUCH AND CHUGGED DOWN 8 WATER BOTTLES. " THAT, FELT GOOD." I SAID. I STRETCHED OUT ON THE COUCH AND SLEPT.

**TIARA'S POV**

I WAS SITTING IN MY BED CRYING TO MYSELF IN THE DARK. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME ,BUT I'M CRYING. BITING MY NAILS, EYES RED . I WAS ENJOYING BEING A LONE WOLF FOR SOME REASON. I LOVED THE PAIN, PAIN REMINDED ME AS HOME. TRYING TO SCRATCH MYSELF TIME TO TIME AND IN PUBLIC HIDE MY ACHES. WEAR FAKE NAILS , SMILE EVEN THOUGH IT MEANT TO BE A FROWN. I WAS JUST EMOTIONAL OTHER THAN MY BROTHER KEVIN HE DOESN'T CARE. ALL HE CARES IS HIMSELF. THAT'S WHY I NEVER TRUST HIM , PRETTY MUCH NOBODY.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

I LOVE HOW I MAKE PEOPLE MISERABLE , EVEN MY DOG. I CHEW GUM UNTIL I GET ALL THE FLAVOR OUT AND SPIT IT ON MY DOG. I'M BEAUTIFUL, VERY , BUT I DON'T BRAG LIKE KEVIN , WHO EVER KEEP SAYING THAT THEY'RE PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL ARE THE ONES WHO ARE NOT. AND EVERYTIME I THINK OF THAT BEAUTIFUL SOMEONE I THINK OF TODD, SMOKY. HE LOVE THE WAY HOW I KISS HIM AND PUSHED THE GUM FROM MY MOUTH TO HIS. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM AS HE CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT ME. SOMETIMES HE RUNS OUT OF HIS HOUSE AND COMES TO MINES DURING THE NIGHT. AT THAT TIME WE HANG OUT OR MAKE OUT. IF YOU KNOW HIM PERSONALLY HE'S NOT THAT BAD AS YOU MAY THINK.

**ABBY POV**

YEAH, I'M THICK ,BUT I'M NOT FAT. IF I WAS ,I STILL WOULDN'T CARE. I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME. THEY DON'T KNOW ME EXCEPT THEY MIGHT LOOK AT ME AND MAY THINK SO. I'M NOT MEAN , I'M SPEAKING THE TRUTH . SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT. I KNOW THAT I MIGHT NOT BE FASTER THAN OTHERS ,BUT I CAN STILL CAN'T BLAME ME FOR EATING FOOD EVERYONE HAS TO EAT.

**MAX POV**

I KNOW I'M FAT ,BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BROADCAST IT. GOSH , DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT FEELINGS ANY MORE ? I'M GLAD I HAVE FRIENDS AT LEAST THEY CARE ABOUT ME. AND WHEN I'M BULLIED KEVIN COMES BACK ME UP OR ABBY. I KNOW KEVIN DOES FOR THE FUN OF IT SO HE CAN POUND THEM AND BEAT THEM UP IN A CORNER AND ABBY DOES IT BECAUSE SHE REALLY CARES. I LIKE HER, NOT BECAUSE SHE'S BIG TOO AND BEAUTIFUL ,BUT SHE CARES ABOUT ME AND I REALLY CARE ABOUT HER. I WISH I COULD LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO HER ,BUT I'M IN BETWEEN TODD AND KEVIN AND RIGHT NEXT TO KEVIN IT'S ABBY.

**JACK POV**

I WAS BORN IN THE COUNTRY ,BUT I DON'T SOUND COUNTRY. I LOVE TO DRIVE MY DIRT BIKE WITH MY BROTHERS AND COUSINS AND SOMETIMES GET DIRTY WITH MY DAD WHEN HE FIX HIS CAR OR EITHER PLAY IN SOME MUD. I LIKE THE CITY SOMETIMES, BUT WHEN I DON'T I BE IN THE COUNTRY WITH MY FAMILY MAKING SOME HOMEMADE PIE OR PLAYING AROUND DANCING TO SOME COUNTRY MUSIC WITH MY FAMILY EVERY SUNDAY. I HATED WHEN I DO WORK . IT ACHES MY RIGHT ARM AND I GET REALLY TIRED OF MAKING IT HURT MORE BY STRAINING IT. I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO MORE THAT OFTEN.

**JEREMY POV**

SIKE, MY NAME IS JAKE. I COULDN'T BELIEVE YOU FAILED FOR THAT. SIKE , JUST PLAYING AGAIN. YOU WERE GOING TO READ IT ANYWAYS. I'M THE KING OF JOKERS . I'M SO GOOD AT JOKING THAT IT BECAME CRAZY. ONE TIME WHEN MY DAD WAS USING THE BATHROOM, AKA TOILET. I PEPPERED SPRAYED THE TOILET TISSUE SO WHEN HE WIPE HIMSELF . HIS BUTT CRACK WOULD BE ON FIRE . I LAUGH MY A DOUBLE S OFF. HE WAS RED, HE TRIED EVERYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP. I EVEN GAVE HIM ICE ,BUT I PEPPERED SPRAYED IT TOO. HOW CRUEL AM I. ANYWAYS I WAS GROUNDED FOR 2 OR 3 WEEKS AT LEAST. AND I DID IT AGAIN ON THE SAME DAY I JUST GOT OFF OF PUNISHMENT , I COULDN'T RESIST IT . IT'S IN MY BLOOD.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
